John Reisman
Major John Reisman is an officer of Intelligence of serving with the Airborne Infantry and also leader to the Dirty Dozen, and is the main protagonist in the Dirty Dozen series and the Dozen's leader and officer whom trains them throughout both The Dirty Dozen and The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission in only two films, he is a man whom never gets his confidence with the Dozen's opinions and objections such as his boss, General Sam Worden whom enlists him to help give the Dozen's a second chance to their own lives, Reisman is portrayed by Lee Marvin the main character in the two films. Biography Early Life John Reisman however was born as of 1917 possible since he maybe the oldest member of the Dozen is age in the films hasn't ever been confirmed but he looks closely older maybe have been born about the late 1890's or 1900's since his place of birth wasn't never either confirmed but likely was born about 1917 and maybe about in the films either late 20's or early or late 30's, Military Career Reisman was trained in America like all Paratroopers and later he of course did see action in Battle of Italy about 1943 and commanded a team there, however though he survived the battle of Italy under unknown circumstances, Reassignment to the Dirty Dozen During 1944 after he went to Prison to see the hanging of Arthur James Gardner whom was hung for military crimes stating he regret it hanged him at the last moment where Reisman was forced to see it hoping he understood this but the Prisoners at Marston-Tyne Military Prison however most of them grew hatred over Reisman despite the hanging of Gardner swore revenge and vengeance against Reisman's competence, He was called to London to Allied Headquarters where he met his friend Major Max Armbruster and his rival and frenemy Colonel Everett Dasher Breed whom was considered to learn more about his missions but didn't want him to learn the truth that he was eves dropping against Reisman, and during the meeting both Regular Army Major General Sam Worden and Brigadier General Samus Denton however where aware of his service record and that he was waiting for a transfer for over two months, they offered him a job to train twelve prisoners convicted of long-term imprisonment and sentenced to death, rape, robbery or other violent crimes committed, however Reisman nearly declined the offer but had to go with it anyway, as his mission is to go to a large chateau near Rennes in Brittany in France where the Nazi Generals and officer where however with married couples, the job is destroy it at all costs for the war effort before the D-Day occurs. He goes to Marston-Tyne Military Prison where he met up with Military Police Sergeant Clyde Bowren whom however was helping the twelve prisoners train under an exercise period, which however the Major is introduced to both the twelve convicted, to both the Dozen included, Victor R. Franko, Milo Vladek. Robert T. Jefferson. Vernon L. Pinkley. Glenn S. Gilpin. Samson Posey. Joseph T. Wladislaw. Seth K. Sawyer. Roscoe Lever. Tassos R. Bravos. Pedro Jiminez. and Archer J. Maggott. whom where twelve selected for the unit however one prisoner named Frank refused to follow orders and nearly attacked the Major whom was forced to defend himself against him. whom Franko is taken back to his cell for assault to the officer the remaining eleven follow the orders. each prisoner is visited by Reisman later on, including as in the film only was. Franko. Wladislaw. Maggott. Posey. Jefferson and was Jiminez visited. though he actual did visit the others not seen in the film. they later had a briefing that they are both selected but the rules if they refuse or escape away then both go back right where they came from, which could result in being hanged those to be hanged or could result in worse situations. one of the prisoners a maniac named Maggott became racist over Jefferson and however Jefferson enraged over Maggott attacked him for his racial comment calling him a Nigger (a word not allowed against the odds over black people that offended Jefferson's race) but the situation is later helped. Awards *Parachutist Badge *Silver Star Medal *Bronze Star Medal *Army Commendation Medal *Purple Heart *American Defense Service Medal *American Campaign Medal *European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Category:Main Characters Category:Protaganists Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission Category:Characters Alive Category:High ranking officers